Watashi wa matte
by arisusagi
Summary: -B-Black Star, você é tão bom- sussurrou ela, depois que o choro cessou  Black Star corou com o comentário. A arma o abraçou com mais força e disse  -Porque nenhuma garota está com você?  -Porque estou esperando você    Black starxTsubaki


Watashi wa matte

Haviam se passado vários anos desde que Black Star conhecera Tsubaki.

Agora, ele tinha 16 anos, estava bem mais alto e havia se tornado um pouco menos egoísta. Ela tinha 18 anos, não havia mudado muito, só havia cortado o cabelo, deixando-o na altura da cintura.

Era cerca meia noite, já estava bem escuro, Black Star estava voltando para casa, havia saído para comprar algumas coisas enquanto Tsubaki saia com o seu namorado.

Ao passar por um beco ao lado de um bar ouviu uma voz familiar, era a voz de Tsubaki

-Não... Não, pare, por favor!- dizia

O jovem de cabelos azuis foi ver o que estava acontecendo, o namorado de Tsubaki a empurrava contra a parede, passando as mãos em suas pernas

-E-eu não quero isso, pare!

Ele parecia estar completamente alcoolizado, o rapaz tentava levantar a camisa da morena, por fim ele rasga sua roupa, fazendo com que Tsubaki gritasse.

Black Star soltou as sacolas que segurava e correu até onde o casal se encontrava, segurou o rapaz pela gola da camisa e de um soco em seu rosto, quebrando seu nariz

-Nunca faça nada contra a vontade de Tsubaki!- disse Black Star, furioso, jogando-o no chão

O homem levantou-se e correu, limpando o sangue que escorria do nariz

-Chega! Está tudo acabado entre nós Tsubaki!- berrou ele, correndo cambaleante

-Está tudo bem?- perguntou Black Star

Tsubaki estava sentada no chão, tentando se cobrir com os restos de sua camiseta rasgada, ela balança a cabeça negativamente, enquanto lagrimas desciam pelo rosto

-Vem, vamos para casa

Ele tira seu casaco e coloca nas costas de Tsubaki, em seguida a ajuda a se levantar. Para sua surpresa a arma o abraça e sussurra em seu ouvido

-Obrigada...

Ela o soltou, Black Star passou o braço ao redor de seus ombros, pegou as sacolas e havia deixado no chão e foram para casa.

Chegando lá, Tsubaki se jogou em sua cama e chorou, com o rosto afundado no travesseiro. Black Star sentou-se na cama, ao seu lado

-Uh... Bem...Que falar sobre isso?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente

-Ok então... – diz ele, se levantando

-Espere... -disse ela com a voz fraca

Ele se vira, ela o observa fixamente

-Deita aqui... – pede timidamente

-Tem certeza?- perguntou

Ela balançou a cabeça devagar.

Black Star obedece, se deitando de frente para ela.

-Eu achei que ele era o homem perfeito... Mas na verdade ele só queria me embebedar e se aproveitar do meu corpo- disse ela ainda chorando

-Não foi nada... Não precisa se preocupar é só não se envolver com gente assim

Tsubaki continuou a chorar, segurou a camisa do colega, enterrou o rosto em seu peito e chorou mais ainda. Black Star colocou os braços em torno de sua cintura, abraçando-a com força

-E-eu odeio o meu corpo, por causa dele esses pervertidos fazem essas coisas horríveis comigo- disse ela, o abraçando também

-Não diga uma coisa dessas Tsubaki!

Tsubaki continuou chorando, enquanto ele penteava seus cabelos com os dedos

-B-Black Star, você é tão bom- sussurrou ela, depois que o choro cessou

Black Star corou com o comentário. A arma o abraçou com mais força e disse

-Porque nenhuma garota está com você?

-Porque estou esperando você

Os olhos de Tsubaki se arregalaram

-Me... Esperando?

-Sim... Sempre esteve ao meu lado, lutando comigo, nunca pensei me apaixonaria por você. Quando me dei conta, outra pessoa já estava junto com você, ele te fazia sorrir, por isso não me incomodei- ele fez uma pausa, olhando com ternura para a garota deitada a sua frente- Mas da mesma forma que ele te fez sorrir, ele te fez chorar. Eu nunca deixarei que nada ou ninguém faça isso com você

Tsubaki estava pasma, olhando para o artesão, sem saber o que dizer.

-Pense nisso amanhã, vamos dormir, está tarde- disse Black Star cobrindo-os com cuidado.

Ele beijou sua testa, sussurrou um 'boa noite'. Ela se aninhou em seus braços, sentindo o rosto esquentar levemente, e adormeceram assim.

Tsubaki acordou no dia seguinte, abriu os olhos inchados com dificuldade, respirou fundo sentindo um perfume muito familiar, o perfume masculino que Black Star usava sempre, esfregou os olhos lembrando-se do que havia acontecido na noite passada.

-Vou ficar com você- murmurou, sorrindo.

-Obrigado


End file.
